Several urological structures are tubular and may need to be repaired either to reverse a previous operation or as a result of a trauma injury such as an accident. One tubular structure that is increasingly more commonly repaired is the vas deferens. The repair of the vas deferens reverses a previous vasectomy where the vas deferens is cut. In some instances a portion of the vas deferens is removed in the performance of a vasectomy. If the vas deferens was previously cut close to the testes or close to the body, the repair of the vas deferens can be complicated. By the same token, if a substantial length of the vas deferens is removed, the repair can also be complicated. The testes rise and fall to maintain a temperature within the testes and if too long a length of the vas deferens is removed, the reattachment of the two ends can interfere with the ability of the body to lower the testicles. Of course there are many reasons for seeking a reversal of a vasectomy. Such reversals are on the rise in the United States. Currently there are as many as 500,000 vasectomies performed each year in the United States and there are as many as 40,000 reversals performed each year. The reversals are on the rise and currently can only be performed in hospitals by physicians specializing in urology. As a result, the cost of the reversals is relatively high.
One tubular structure that can be damaged as a result of a trauma is the ureter between the kidney and the bladder. For example, this particular ureter can be injured as a result of a car accident. The ureter needs to be repaired so that the patient can lead a more normal life after an operation. Problems arise when the ureter is damaged close to the kidney or close to the bladder. Of course other tubular structures may need to be reattached or repaired within a human. There also may be needs for such procedures in animals.
The description set out herein illustrates the various embodiments of the invention and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.